


Madame May I?

by linguisticallycunning



Series: Looking Back [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Time, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: Set a bit after the events of the Killing Game, Seven tries to reconcile the memories stored in her cortical node with her actual Voyager reality. Captain Janeway can't help but get in her own way.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them but right now they own me.

            It was late, well into gamma shift and Captain Janeway, of the still lost starship Voyager, couldn’t sleep. This shouldn’t have been a surprise, especially given her heavy consumption of coffee as well as her constantly elevated stress level. It had just passed 01:00 and she was wide awake, pacing in her quarters. She was more than restless and nothing was helping. There had been a hot bath, a glass of wine, an attempt at dinner, even some quiet time with a trashy romance novel hadn’t helped. Out of sheer desperation she tried a some whiskey mixed with painfully boring personnel reports Chakotay had dropped off earlier. That was enough to make her yawn and with a false sense of hope, Janeway had slipped into her nightgown and then into her bed.

            But she was restless. She closed her eyes. She tossed. She turned. She tried to visualize Earth.

            She must have drifted off for a minute. She sat up startled, the hint of a dream still clinging to the backs of her eyes. Kathryn felt breath on her neck and could smell a metallic tang in the air. But there was no one in her quarters. And the air was environmentally controlled. It couldn’t smell like the moments before a thunderstorm. But for a second, it did just that.

            Q! She thought, leaping from the bed. But no super human being leapt to form. And to be honest, this wasn’t nearly destructive enough for his tastes. It was enough to get the captain on her feet again. She didn’t trust the unease that was coursing through her. She needed to check on her ship and if that wasn’t enough to ease her mind, she would succumb and visit sick bay for a sedative hypospray.

            Now dressed once more in her uniform, the captain set off from her quarters. But she wasn’t the only one awake. Tom Paris stood in the turbo lift when she entered. He was in his Starfleet issued pajamas and was carrying a pillow. He also had a large red welt rising in the middle of his forehead.

            “Evening, Captain,” he said, not quite making eye contact.

“Should I even inquire, Mr. Paris?”

            “Probably not. Suffice it to say I won’t be visiting Sandrine’s anytime soon.”

            “And the pillow?”

            “B’lanna thought I might be more comfortable staying with Harry tonight. And this is my stop. Night Captain.”

            “Goodnight Tom,” and good luck she thought to herself.

            And with that, Tom exited the lift and Janeway was left with her own harried thoughts. The effect of that dream was baffling her. There was certainly someone there. And she was certainly wound up. Of course after five years, being wound up was nothing new for Janeway. She could blame her book. She could try and make the vague image fit Mark’s fading features. She could pretend it was. He was the last person she’d been with but no, she was certain it wasn’t Mark on her mind.

            It was someone fairer. A blonde.

            And she stopped herself there. She wouldn’t let her mind’s eye continue on the path around that blonde hair. Those blue eyes that pierced through Janeway. Not to those lips that needed kissing. Or to the dual carnage of her cleavage. The good captain felt a blush erupting across her cheeks. She was glad she was alone. And apparently on autopilot. Her feet had carried her off the lift and straight into cargo bay two. She cursed silently at herself. Her subconscious was just so damn subtle. She knew she had Seven under her skin. It was as surreal as it was real. She’d never been so attracted to a woman. Seven was very attractive but Janeway’s responses still surprised her. It had taken sometime to realize how fond she’d grown of Seven. But that didn’t mean she could even consider anything between them. It wasn’t that she was a prude, far from it, but Seven was her subordinate. That was a line she swore she’d never cross. A line she knew plenty had crossed but it wasn’t an option for her. She’d stranded them all in this god forsaken quadrant and she would never allow herself to be anything other than captain until she got them all back home. Even Seven, who had never been to Earth in the first place.

            But what if they didn’t get home? What if it took the rest of her life?

            Janeway’s tired arguments came to an abrupt halt as she looked up at an empty regeneration unit. Where the hell was Seven?

            “Computer, locate Seven of Nine.”

            “Seven of Nine is in Holodeck 2,” the cool female voice replied.

            _Holodeck 2?_

            The captain’s feet had turned before she’d even finished the thought. Clearly her body had taken the hint even if she was allowing her mind to lag behind.


	2. Chapter Two

 

            Seven of Nine was puzzled. It was not a sensation she was akin to nor did she enjoy it. But puzzled was the only word for the mix of emotions she’d been experiencing. They often intensified when she was regenerating. And when she realized why that was happening, part of the puzzle had fallen into place. But it made the remaining pieces incomprehensible for Seven’s emerging humanity. Ordinarily she would have sought out the Doctor for advice. In this case he might be biased and that would be of no use to her.

            The captain was the other person she’d sought out with questions throughout her first year aboard Voyager. And Seven was eager to see Janeway. But as she was a piece of this particular puzzle, Seven couldn’t ask her either. At least not yet.

            So Seven chose the next best thing, the Holodeck. The first time she’d noticed the Captain looking at her in a peculiar fashion was when she was playing the part of Mme. De Neuf when the Hirogen had taken over the ship. The program was set in occupied France and Captain Janeway was playing the part of the bad girl barkeep. White tux, tails and all. Seven was the lounge act and  thanks to the neural disruptors they were unaware of their real identities. Seven may not have remembered who she was in the simulation but her cortical node continued to record everything for her.

            Sitting in the deserted saloon now, Seven was trying to merge the memories with the sensation of being in that place again. The first time the captain had looked wolfishly at her was when she was singing. Seven couldn’t have known the look at the time. Janeway was not herself either and could not see Seven as her crewman. But the look was unmistakable. Seven had seen it enough from plenty of others on Voyagers’ crew but never so plainly from her captain. Seven tried to settle the memory with other looks she’d received from Janeway. There were plenty to examine but none were as unguarded as when she believed herself to be Katrine.

            Seven had an odd idea. It was sentimentally human but she was curious nonetheless.

            “Computer, load piano accompaniment. Increase stage illumination to 60%.”

            A holographic piano player appeared and immediately launched into song. Seven wanted to test her hypothesis and walked over to the spotlight next to the piano. Picturing Captain Janeway in a white tuxedo, Seven began to sing and as she did so the line between reality and memory began blur. For a moment she actually believed the captain was standing before her, attention rapt and eyes full of wont.

                        You must remember this

                        A kiss is just a kiss

 

            Seven was dressed in a black and silver dress, revealing just a hint of her best curves. Her golden hair was loose and free, hanging in waves around her shoulders. And as she finished the first song, the spotlight dimmed and she realized with a start she was not alone.

 

            Kathryn Janeway hadn’t meant to interrupt Seven. She hadn’t even meant to enter the Holodeck. But when she noticed the program that was running, her curiosity got the better of her. She used her captains privilege to enter and hoped to just mix with the crowd. But when she walked in, it was empty and dark. The only illumination were candles on the tables and the piano and a strong, sharp spotlight on the stage. And in the pool of warm amber light stood Seven. Kathryn froze where she stood, one hand bracing herself against the bar. Seven had just taken her breath away. But then Seven began to sing.

                        A sigh is just a sigh

                        The fundamental things apply

                        As time goes by

 

            Janeway was transfixed. There was no denying it. Rooted to the bar, the captain stood barely breathing, hoping the brightness of the spotlight obscured her presence. Seven looked just as she did in the Hirogen simulation. But instead of Mlle. De Neuf belting from the stage, it was Seven. Her Seven. Her Seven?

 

                      It's still the same old story  
                      A fight for love and glory  
                      A case of do or die  
                      The world will always welcome lovers  
                      As time goes by

           

           Seven finished the song. Janeway inhaled deeply. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath. She couldn’t ignore her heart continuing to thunder as the house lights rose. Without the chiaroscuro created by the follow spot, Janeway realized she was now clearly visible to Seven. And Seven definitely saw her. Janeway could see the quirk of her ocular implant clear across the room. A monstrous blush started at Seven’s stare and traveled the length of Janeway’s body before the captain managed to move. Janeway opened her mouth to say something, anything but no words were there to be found.

**KABOOM**

The ship rocked with a crunching sound.

**RED ALERT**

            “Chakotay to the Captain,” Janeway’s communicator beeped.

            “Janeway here,” she answered. Her eyes were back on Seven who had instinctively moved closer to protect her captain. “Report.”

            “Captain, there is an unidentified ship on our port side firing on us. They have not responded to our hail.”

            “Return fire. I’m on my way,” she turned to Seven.

            “Come on!” Her eyes met Seven’s and it was all she could manage to say without her command mask cracking right off her face. Then she turned tail and fled for the safety of her besieged bridge, her over-dressed Astrometrics officer hot on her heels.

            They reached the turbo lift and dashed in.

            “Deck Three,” commanded Janeway, her mask firmly in place again.

            The lift began to move and Seven struggled to not ask several questions. She watched her captain transform instead. Janeway did seem to grow several inches. Seven knew this was physically impossible. Clearly it was more akin to raised hackles. Seven also noted that Janeway’s heart rate and respiration were no higher than they had been on the Holodeck. Conclusion, Seven made her more nervous than attacking foes. Interesting.

            Janeway’s eyes flicked from the door to glimpse Seven. The sight of her in that dress was undoing her. She had to snap out of it. They were under attack for fuck’s sake! The lift shook just as she was about to meet Seven’s eyes.

           They tumbled forward, crashing into a tangled heap as the ship fought to right itself. Seven found herself pinned to floor of the lift by the petite redhead. Seven instinctively wrapped her arms around Janeway just as the ship stopped shaking.

           Janeway’s eyes were wide, looking down at Seven. Then her Comm badge chirped.

          “Chakotay to the Captain.”

          Janeway scrambled to try and separate her limbs from Seven’s. Her face was nearly the same shade of her tunic. Flustered, she managed to sit back and free her hand to tap her badge in reply. Her eyes never left Seven’s.

         “Stuck in the turbolift Commander. Report.”

         “They’re gone. I think we chased them off. Some minor damage to the shields but that seems to be all.”

         “And the lift?”

         “On it.”

         And like magic the lift sprung back to life leaving the two confused women to scramble. But it was too late. The doors opened and there was their captain astride her Astrometrics officer. The sight of Seven in that spectacular dress only added to the absurdity of the image. The bridge was deathly silent.

         “Oh for fuck’s sake!” Janeway sputtered, getting to her feet and heading for her chair. Seven stood as well and noted her face felt warm. She wondered if it was the same color as Janeway’s currently was. She moved over to her station but kept her eyes fixed on the hot red mess now in the Captain’s chair.

         A few minutes passed. Still no one spoke.

         “Stand down Red Alert,” Janeway commanded. Tensions eased as the lights were restored. “I’m not sure they won’t return. Did you have any contact before they fired?”

         “They fired before we could open any comm,” Chakotay reported. “In fact, they came out of nowhere. The sensors didn’t detect them until they fired.”   

         “Well that’s troubling. Could they have been cloaked?” Janeway was sitting stiffly in her chair. The flush had yet to drain from her cheeks.

         “Not by any technology we know of currently,” Tuvok’s answered. “It is possible. Though there are many possibilities at this time.”

         Janeway closed her eyes as she contemplated the copious scenarios. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. There was a headache brewing behind her eyes.

        “I’ll be in my ready room. Hail at any sign of them. If it remains quiet I’ll expect senior staff to join me in the conference room in one hour.” And with that the Captain stood and walked to her ready room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update but more to come soon!

Seven excused herself after the captain went to hide in her office. Her attire was not suitable for working. It was not until she found herself alone in cargo bay two that she allowed her cortical node to replay her interaction with the captain. The look Janeway had given her was intense, more so than Katrine’s. It smoldered, even from across the room. But the look in the turbo lift was one of such shock and horror that Seven could not reconcile it.

  
Instead she quickly twisted her blonde tresses back into their usual restraints. Then she stripped out of the heels and nylons and finally the dress. She stepped into her favorite blue biosuit and scooped up the Holodeck outfit to recycle it. But she paused and instead folded the dress and placed it in a cargo bin she used for her scant belongings. Nestled next to them was a silver hair clip and a mug from the mess hall. There were also a couple spanners and a handful of padds. She ran her finger over the hair clip and then closed the bin with a resounding thunk.

  
Seven was not thinking of the aliens as she made her way to the Astrometrics lab. She knew those sensors would have picked something up. But instead of thinking of that, her mind was locked on Kathryn Janeway. The hair clip was hers after all. Seven’s own heart rate sped up as she remembered the night Janeway had given it to her. It was at the end of a late night talk when she pressed the clip into Seven’s palm. Seven had been struggling with memories of her parents, her anger at the assimilation threatening to overwhelm her. And that’s when Janeway had told her of losing her father and her fiancée Justin in one stupid accident. Her father had given her the clip just the week before and she explained to Seven that it had taken all of her willpower to not cast it away into the snow and ice. Seven understood the urge to rage. She was startled when the captain pressed the metal into her hand. She was startled by the look Janeway gave her. It was sadness and light all dancing in the blue grey of her eyes. Her eyes were the colors of a rippling ion storm. Seven was transfixed.

  
Now standing alone in Astrometrics, Seven pushed the memory away and began to tap away at her console. Sensors had picked up one small ship that had darted in and out of subspace. It was not cloaked. What was more was Seven recognized the design as belonging to species 669. They were a pesky species designated unworthy of full scale assimilation. They were not advanced enough to be a threat to Voyager.

  
“Seven of Nine to the Captain,” Seven hailed.

  
“Janeway here.”

  
“Captain, it seems we were attacked by species 669. They should be no threat to us. However I would like to give you a more detailed report.”

  
“Report to my ready room. And thank you Seven. Janeway out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! They really keep us writers going!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient. I should have more chapters soon!

 

Back in her ready room the captain fought the urge to rage herself. The grand turbo lift entrance was just the icing on the cake. Embarrassed was not even the right description. She was slightly mortified but she was much angrier with herself. Her feelings for Seven were currently in a jumble. She had hidden them from everyone but her own self. It wasn’t true but it was all she could think. She had never been attracted to a woman before, not like the reactions Seven was causing. Ok, that one time after the academy. But that was just an experiment gone terribly wrong. An unmitigated disaster. A mistake. One that she vowed she’d never make again. She was straight. It wasn’t prudish or even physical. Women and her did not mix correctly. Men she understood. They were just easier.

Maybe too easy, her internal imp whispered. She shook her head to banish the thought and the voice. All of this is nonsense, her stoical voice tried to chime in but it was lost. Seven was making her remember thoughts better forgotten. But they came now, unbidden. Janeway almost wished the aliens would return. Anything to break this ancient ring of memory. But there was no enemy fire, no red alert. There was just the white noise of Voyager and the silent scream of a long discarded broken heart.

Her hands caught her face as she leaned forward onto her desk. She pressed her fingers to her temples but they did little to relieve the emotional tension stretched across her mind. She dropped her head on her now folded arms and squeezed her eyes until she saw stars. And before she could think the stars met to form her face. Lucy’s face. Lucy. Fuck.

No one knew about Lucy. Not even Phoebe. Lucy was her secret and her scar. Lucy had terrified her and left her more lost and broken than when they began. It was the gleaming golden ochre of Lucy’s eyes that started it all. And it was that glinting amber that drew her back down that thorny path of memory.

She remembered Lucy McAlester too well. Her portrait stood behind glass in Janeway’s mind. Not too far from Justin but so different. And so horrifically linked. Through her. It hurt to face even her memory and Janeway could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Her heart pounded but she would not look away. There was a reason Lucy had appeared after all these years. Janeway had read a myth once that spoke of the dead hearing you when you think of them. While Kathryn Janeway was a scientist that believed in facts first, she still hoped that Lucy could hear her now. There was so much left unsaid. And until Seven of Nine appeared, unfelt. Janeway shook, her head still on her desk as Lucy’s face danced before her.

Lucy couldn’t be more different than Seven, she thought, continuing to surprise herself with newfound boldness. Lucy was dark where Seven was fair, Lucy’s curly black hair was confined to hundreds of tiny twists that fell below her hips. Her skin was coffee with cream, smooth and irresistible and a tiny moan escaped Janeway’s lips at the thought. Even after all these years.

It had been nearly a year since she’d lost her father and Justin. She was still deep in the well of major depression and hiding in her mother’s house in Bloomington. Phoebe had been trying and failing to reach her older sister. It frustrated Phoebe to no end. She’d lost her father too. But she knew how much Katie loved Justin. And really she couldn’t imagine losing the only two men you ever really loved in one go. But Kathryn couldn’t go on this way. She was a wraith, her eyes hollow and haunted, and she only came alive at all when she was working the horses.

Phoebe found an opening though and took her shot. There was a memorial planned at Starfleet HQ for their father and Justin. Kathryn had already balked and declared she would not attend. Even after her mother’s guilt trip, she wouldn’t budge. Phoebe tried to cajole her, taunted her, even begged her to reconsider. But Kathryn was stubborn as a mule and gave no ground. Phoebe tried one last trick and “conceded” to her sister’s wishes. She knew Kathryn wanted a fight. Maybe if she agreed with her it would be enough to cause an opposite reaction. While it was a tactic that worked on occasion, this was not one and Kathryn stormed from the house at the attempt.

A Starfleet escort arrived the next day at noon precisely. A lieutenant wearing command red stepped out of the hover van and rang the doorbell of the farmhouse. Kathryn had picked that exact moment to walk back to the house from the barn. She was leading Archie, her favorite gelding, and they were both covered in a thick layer of dust. She froze at the sight of the Starfleet van and Archie whickered his concern. She’d completely forgotten what day it was. Shaking her head, she continued to walk Archie to the paddock where she turned him out. Then she summoned her nerves and walked up to the house.

Lucy McAlester stood at attention on white wraparound porch. She waited at the still closed door. Kathryn stopped in her tracks as her heart began to thunder in her ears. Maybe she had become agoraphobic? She shook her head again and forced her shrinking voice to call out.

“Can I help you?”

“I am Lieutenant McAlester, m’aam, I am to be your escort to the ceremonies.”

Kathryn was trying not to ogle but she was failing. She couldn’t seem to control her voice and to her horror it cracked as she tried to reply.

“You’re here for my mother and sister, I’ll go and get them,” she managed as their eyes met for the first time.

The electricity between them was palpable and it arced through the air drawing them magnetically closer.

“I’m Kathryn by the way.” God I sound like I’m twelve!

“Lucy, when I’m off duty,” she purred then winked. They were almost nose to nose now.

The door behind them opened with a creaking thud and Kathryn jumped back, startled.

“You must be our lift,” she heard her mother say. She sounded like she was underwater. And before she finished the thought, Kathryn heard herself say,

“Just give me ten minutes Ma, then I’ll come with you two.”

Kathryn took off into the house without waiting for an answer leaving Gretchen and Lucy to blink at her wake. She returned ten minutes later, true to her word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any feedback/kudos. This has gotten a lot longer than I originally intended.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed a little angst I suppose. Also sorry if the format is funky-posting from the phone not my favorite method.

Much later that night, long after the ceremony had concluded, Kathryn and Lucy sat on a bench in Golden Gate Park. They’d been talking for hours. Kathryn hadn’t spoken this much in the last year. She felt giddy both with her remaining grief and the introduction of this wonderful woman before her. And when Lucy leaned over and pressed her lips to hers, Kathryn finally let go of it all. She parted her lips and kissed Lucy back hard enough to wind them both.

  
Then they were headed back to Lucy’s apartment and there were no words needed. They barely closed the front door behind before they were locked together once more but now articles of clothing began to litter their path. They’d both been in dress uniforms and the red and blue tunics had been the first to go. Kathryn couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. All she could manage was to stay entwined with Lucy’s lithe body.

  
Lucy lived alone and though her apartment was small, she did have a bedroom. She steered them there but not without colliding with an armchair and a door jamb en route. Neither woman noticed. Lucy was breathless. Kathryn had shocked her. Nothing she’d heard about the Admiral’s eldest daughter had done her justice. Kathryn was a force and Lucy felt swept away on the tide of her. She knew better than to fall, but the sight of her disheveled and wanting, standing half-clothed in the neon shadows was more than Lucy could control. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and leaned forward to kiss her neck.

  
“Are you sure,” Lucy whispered, dragged her teeth lightly over the taut skin. She knew they’d had quite a bit to drink. And she knew Kathryn had never been with a woman.

  
Kathryn growled in response and with amazing coordination managed to reverse their positions. She pushed Lucy down until she was sitting on the bed. Lucy took the opportunity to grab Kathryn by the belt and divest her of her pants and boots. Not to be outdone, Kathryn pushed Lucy onto her back and unbuckled her trousers, pulling them off in two short tugs. They fell back together then only the thin cotton of Starfleet panties and tank tops between them.

  
Lucy flipped them again, pulling off her own top and tossing it blindly away. Then she leaned forward effectively pinning Kathryn with her left arm. Her right found the hem of Kathryn’s shirt and gently slipped beneath it. Kathryn inhaled sharply and arched into Lucy’s touch. Fingers trailed lightly, tracing an uneven path upward, making Kathryn squirm and sigh. Lucy glanced the underside of a breast with her knuckles before flattening her palm in the hollow in between. She could feel Kathryn’s heart pounding. Her breath was ragged as her eyes looked up to Lucy’s. They stared for an eternity moment. And then the frenzy began and there was no control, no words. Only mouths, only fingers, only moaning sighs and electric sensations.

  
Their naked bodies fitted together and moved in tandem. When Lucy’s fingers finally surged into Kathryn’s dripping pussy, the redhead screamed. There was no going back. And before Lucy could bring Kathryn up again, she felt Kathryn’s fingers slide into her own wetness. She was still buried inside Kathryn, fucking her slowly. Kathryn’s questing fingers moved from her clit to tease her before thrusting two fingers forward. Lucy gasped and her eyes found Kathryn’s once more. She almost came right then and there. Kathryn had never felt so connected in bed. Lucy felt so good. And then she curled her fingers and neither of them could think at all.

  
The first rays of the morning sun crept around the dying neon of night. They’d made love all night and had just collapsed in a heap. Lucy pulled the blankets up over their cooling bodies. Kathryn was already falling asleep and Lucy pressed a kiss to her still damp forehead.

  
“Sweet dreams,” she whispered as she curled herself protectively around the sleeping Kathryn.

 

Lucy breathed life into the husk of a human Kathryn had become. Kathryn told Lucy everything, bared her soul knowing Lucy wanted to hear every word. And Lucy shared of herself in return. For nearly a month they managed to hideaway, seeing virtually no one but each other. A great deal of that time was spent entwined, in beds and otherwise. While Kathryn was new to loving women, Lucy made for an excellent teacher. Kathryn was an eager student. Their bodies spoke for them, their desire overwhelmed all else. Kathryn had never been so physically connected to a lover before. They could barely pry themselves apart long enough to consume food and water.

  
Time moved on without them. And almost without warning it slipped out of their grasp. Both of their leaves were due to end. Their orders arrived and they were to serve on different ships. Kathryn was assigned to the Al-Batani and Lucy was assigned to the Capricorn. They made love all night before they were both to report. It was with terrible foreboding that they parted. Kathryn presented herself on the bridge with a sprained tongue and an aching heart.

  
Two weeks later, Kathryn received a garbled message from Lucy on their private subspace channel. She told Kathryn they’d had a brush with the Borg but escaped. Lucy was visibly shaken but resolute as the tears streamed down Kathryn’s face unbidden. She told Kathryn she loved her and that would be together soon. Then the message disintegrated into static. Two days later the Al-Batani was informed the Capricorn had been attacked by the Borg. There were no survivors. Kathryn’s knees gave way as the news came over the view screen. She braced herself up by her console but she couldn’t maintain. She woke up in sickbay and felt numb to her toes. To her surprise, all her parts seemed to work, all at least but her heart. She was devoid of feeling and when she was released she walked to her quarters in a total haze.

  
That night she got rip-roaring drunk alone and broke her coffee table into three pieces. When she awoke the next morning, she had deafening hangover and a new resolve to never allow anyone so close to her again. Death would have been more welcome than the excising of her heart she performed. But when she next appeared before Captain Paris, it was with her new forged command mask in place.

 

Nearly twenty years later, Kathryn sat in her ready room still trying to face Lucy’s memory. But she found she still couldn’t. Seven had accidentally tripped the cord and Kathryn couldn’t face her own conclusions. All she still knew was she couldn’t lose Seven. And if that meant she couldn’t love her properly, at least she could keep her alive. And with that thought she rose from her desk, sweeping her hair from her face. She had to get herself together.

  
“Coffee, black,” she barked at her replicator.

  
Just as she reached for the mug her comm badge chirped and Seven’s clipped tones filled her ears. She ignored the shiver in her spine and answered the hail.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter Six

The captain was once again behind her desk when her door chimed.

  
“Enter,” she said without looking up.

  
It was with a start that she glanced up at her first officer. Chakotay hadn’t noticed.

  
“Any more news on the aliens?”

  
“Seven should be by in a moment to brief me on what she found.”  
Kathryn found she couldn’t quite meet his eye as she said Seven’s name. Of course that he noticed.

  
“That was quite the entrance-“

  
She cut him off with The Glare. It always seemed to work on him and for that she was grateful. He was the last person she wanted to talk to about Seven of Nine.

  
“Anyway,” he covered, attempting to change course, “there’s been no further sign of them. I don’t know if it was a bluff or what but all’s been clear.”

  
Chakotay’s face was a dusky red and he was now the one averting his eyes.

  
“Is that all?” She asked knowing full well he was ready to bolt.  
For a second he seemed to consider saying something else.

“Should I assemble the senior staff?” He still couldn’t meet her eyes.

  
“Let me hear what Seven has to say first but then yes.”

  
The door chimed again and Seven strode through without waiting for a response. Chakotay seemed to bristle at her presence and excused himself wordlessly.

 

Seven watched as the Commander departed. Then she turned her eyes to her captain. Janeway was guzzling the last of her coffee. She tipped her head back slightly. Seven was gripped with an overwhelming urge to press her lips to that vulnerable spot just below her chin. It took all of her Borg control to keep her rooted to her spot, just in front of Janeway’s desk.

  
The captain lowered her mug. Her eyes followed as she caught Seven staring at her. Did she just lick her lips? Snap out of it Katie!

  
“Well,” she leveled her eyes at the tall blonde and forced herself to look impassive.

  
Seven startled. She knew she’d been caught. She also knew Janeway’s heart rate had increased the moment she’d entered the ready room.

  
“Captain,” Seven met her eye and noticed a blush creeping up from the redhead’s pips. “It would appear we were attacked by Species 669. They are not a threat to Voyager.”

  
“What are you basing that on Seven?” Janeway took the opportunity to sit once more. “And please sit down Seven, don’t make me crane my neck.”

  
Seven opened her mouth to protest but closed it before forming any words. The proximity to Janeway was clearly effecting her as well and she noted her own heart rate was elevated. Instead she sat clumsily in the chair facing the desk. Her eyes locked on the entwined fingers of her captain and she forgot to answer.

  
“Seven,” Janeway said, a little sharper than she’d intended.

  
“Species 669 was unsuitable for full scale assimilation. They primarily inhabit subspace and are closer to a hologram than a human.”

  
“Then why attack us?” Janeway forced her eyes back up to Seven’s. She was trying not to leer at her Astrometrics officer but she knew she was failing. And given the rate of the failure, Seven was bound to notice.  
Janeway was blushing even more and Seven again fought back the urge to reach over the desk.

  
“They are scavengers, not warriors. I do not know why they attacked.”

  
Janeway mulled over Seven’s words as she rose once more. She walked to the replicator.

  
“Coffee, black,” she barked again before turning back to Seven. “Can I get you anything?”

  
You, Seven thought, surprising herself.

  
“I do not require a beverage at this time.”

  
“Suit yourself.” Instead of walking back behind her desk, Janeway crossed in front of Seven and leaned on the edge. She was suddenly very close and Seven found a strange tightness gripping her vocal chords. The image of Katrine flashed through her cortical node.

  
Kathryn’s eyes betrayed her. She scorched her mouth on the coffee just to break the unwavering eye contact. When she winced she noticed Seven staring again. She had to nip this in the bud.

  
“About the Holodeck,” Janeway started, unsure of where she was going, “I am sorry for intruding. I should not have barged in on you like that.”

  
“I did find it curious that you were there. I did not mind.”

  
“What were you doing?”

  
“I have memories in my cortical node that I do not naturally recall. I was attempting to realign the data.”

  
“And what data would involve singing in that lovely dress?”

  
A blush crept over Seven’s pale skin but she did not look away from Janeway.

  
“Actually Captain, I was trying to remember Katrine.”

  
Janeway’s stomach lurched at the sound of the name coupled with unknown look lurking behind Seven’s eyes. And as if the Borg were telepathic, Seven raised her ocular implant causing the captain to inhale sharply. Janeway looked away and placed her mug on the desk with a thud. Of course Seven could remember, but remember what? She had no recollection of her time as Katrine and the Hirogen’s logs were woefully thin. Seven clearly had the superior record.

  
“Katrine did nothing for you to be ashamed,” Seven read her correctly again, confirming yet another hypothesis. Her confidence grew and it was making her bolder. Seven was beginning to see a pattern, a repeated path of denial and isolation. It was both her own and also her Captain’s.

  
“And what might I be ashamed of doing?” Janeway’s heart was pounding in her ears. She knew her face must be beet red but there was only so much she could control at one time. Her mind skipped over blank spots, that whole time with the Hirogen. What had actually happened?

  
Seven’s patience came to an abrupt end and she stood up, surprising Janeway with both her speed and proximity. They were barely inches from each other and Seven’s eyes were locked on Janeway’s.

  
Then, moving faster than the forces of logic and reason, Seven leaned into Janeway and pressed their lips together.

  
Janeway’s eyes were wide with surprise but the feeling of Seven’s lips on her own was immediately intoxicating. She forgot to protest, forgot to pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around Seven’s back and parted her lips.

  
Seven responded in kind, pulling Janeway’s body away from the desk and into her arms. The kiss deepened, their tongues tangling, exploring until Janeway began to gasp. With great reluctance, Seven broke the kiss.

  
Janeway jumped back, immediately separating their bodies. Her eyes were locked on Seven’s but her face was unreadable. Seven was preparing herself. The rejection was imminent. But Janeway continued to just stare. Her face looked just as it had in the Coeur de Lyon simulation. Seven was speechless and apparently paralyzed. She couldn’t seem to move or even breathe.

  
Janeway opened her mouth to speak but the ship lurched violently and the klaxons stole her voice. Her comm badge chirped but she and Seven were already sprinting for the bridge.

  
Three aliens were just outside the ready room door. They fired bizarre looking weapons and Seven tried in vain to cover her captain. One shot got through and Janeway collapsed in a heap in Seven’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger!? I wouldn’t really do that to you, would I?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th!

 

 

Everything began to happen at once.

  
Seven caught Janeway’s lifeless which kept her from attacking the aliens outright. That proved unnecessary as the photonic beings were quickly trapped and unarmed by Tuvok and Chakotay. One was wounded, the other two surrendered. But Seven’s attentions were on the captain in her arms.

  
Before she realized it, they had beamed to sick bay and she was laying the inert form of Kathryn Janeway on a bio bed. The captain’s auburn hair fanned out around her head making her look like she was asleep. The glowing hole through her right shoulder told a different story. Seven was in shock and allowed the doctor to push her aside as he began to treat Janeway. He’d been speaking to Seven but she hadn’t heard a word.

  
“Seven!” He raised his voice and she startled, finally realizing he was even there.

  
“I am sorry-I am clearly malfunctioning,” She struggled to keep from gaping at Janeway. Guilt began to wash over her in waves.

  
“I asked you what kind of weapon-Seven!”

  
“It was a hybrid photonic device. I have not seen one of its nature before.” Seven looked again at the unconscious body of Kathryn Janeway. She was gripped with a dizzying rush of nausea and spun away from the bed. She doubled over, retching, but nothing came forth. Seven gripped the edge of an empty bed and took a deep breath to steady herself.

  
“Seven,” the EMH said, “what happened?”

  
“We were attacked by species 669, a photonic race that resides mostly in subspace. I miscalculated their threat. This is my responsibility.”

  
“She should recover but she’s had a significant shock to her system. I’d like you to replicate some nanoprobes, I think there may be a way to use them to counteract the photonic shock. I don’t know how she’ll respond. I can try treatment as soon as you’re ready. Then all we can do is monitor her and wait.”

  
“Please commence with the treatment,” Seven replied hollowly, her eyes never leaving Janeway.

  
Before the doctor could respond, the doors to the bay slid open and B’Lanna Torres stormed through with Chakotay hot on her heals.

  
Sensing Seven’s teetering state, the doctor directed them towards his office. She couldn’t take her eyes off the captain . Without realizing, she’d moved back to the bed and taken Janeway’s hand in her own. The next thing she felt was a resounding thump as B’Lanna awkwardly patted Seven’s back.

  
“She’ll be Ok Seven,” B’Lanna stated a little flatly as her eyes dropped to the entwined hands on the bed. She looked up at Seven.  
Seven neither moved nor spoke. She was having trouble with both. This was disturbing and the most un-Borg she had felt since being severed from the Collective. This small human, so frail before her, had caused the impossible. She had rehumanized a drone, and Seven winced as the overwhelming emotions battered her. Chakotay was speaking. And B’Lanna was still holding onto Seven’s shoulder.

  
“So it was a case of mistaken identity really. Another mess of Captain Ransom’s making. Are you sure she’ll be ok, Doc?”

  
“Reasonably. But I still am unsure of the full effects of those weapons. It was as if she received a systematic reboot, the photonic energy coursed through her. I won’t know more until she’s conscious and I can’t wake her.”

  
“Well, I think the aliens are actually gone this time. I’m going to have Harry scan for a good place to land. Our shields took a pounding. Let me know as soon as she wakes.”

  
And with that he was gone. B’Lanna looked from her captain to her former enemy. Seven had changed a great deal and even B’Lanna found herself impressed at her progress. But now, the sight of the perfect Borg disheveled, hair askew, and lacking all composure, she could scarce believe it was Seven of Nine. The twined fingers just confirmed it.

  
“She’s tough Seven. She’ll be Ok.”

  
“Thank you Lieutenant T-B’Lanna,” Seven managed, her voice feeling sick and foreign in her throat.  
B’Lanna nodded and then she was gone.

  
Once they departed, the doctor took Seven’s nanoprobes and inserted them into a hypospray he’d prepared. He then pressed the spray to the captain’s neck. He placed a cortical monitor on her temple before looking back up at Seven.

  
“You should regenerate Seven,” the doctor said almost gently, “it may take hours to take effect. I can hail you the moment she wakes.”

  
“No,” was all Seven said.

  
The EMH knew when it was pointless to argue with Seven. Instead he provided her with a chair and erected a privacy curtain. Then he retreated to his office to see if he could garner any further knowledge of the technology that had caused this.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

  
She was trapped. It was freezing. She was under water. Under ice. She tried to yell for help but choked on the icy air instead. She was going to die there. But what of her father? Of Justin? Of Seven? Seven?

  
In the next second Janeway found herself on Earth, back at her mother’s house in Indiana. The air smelled like late spring. She couldn’t help but run through the green fields towards the paddocks behind the house. Janeway knew it wasn’t real, but she wasn’t really in control. Her will was twisting away and the more she fought to assert it, the further it drifted from her.

  
A horse whickered and she followed the sound until she was standing at the gate of the paddock. The grass was high and eerily still. There were no horses anywhere. Janeway sensed a presence though and searched for any hint of another being. She looked down and reached for her phaser but it wasn’t there. In fact, her uniform had been replaced by a faded flannel shirt over a T-shirt and jeans, farm clothes. Janeway continued to scan the surroundings with her eyes.

  
“You won’t find me looking like that.”

  
Janeway turned and beheld the amber eyes of Lucy McAlester, just as vibrant as the last time she saw them, nearly twenty years ago now. The light of a setting sun glinted off Lucy’s profile making her skin glow like burnished copper. Janeway squinted as she took in this ghostly visage.

  
“You’re not real. Or you’re not really Lucy. You can’t be.”

Janeway had summoned her best command mask but the cracking of her voice betrayed her.

  
“I am very real and very here, my Kathryn,” Lucy smiled and waited for Janeway to look at her again.  
Janeway’s heart was pounding in her ears. She couldn’t think. And she couldn’t seem to meet Lucy’s eyes.

  
“Am I dead then?”

  
“You could be, for the way you’re acting,” Lucy taunted.

  
Kathryn’s eyes snapped up and she bit.

  
“Just what is that supposed to mean?” Her eyes glinted as she finally looked at Lucy.

  
“I mean I heard you earlier. You haven’t thought of me in a long time.”

  
“I-I’m sorry-I-“

  
“That wasn’t a reproach,” Lucy smiled sadly, “not really. But I have missed you.”

  
Kathryn couldn’t believe her eyes. Lucy McAlester stood before her, looking every bit as gorgeous as ever. Lucy wore the same command red Kathryn remembered, two pips on her collar. Her dark braids were coiled into one long rope and it swayed as she moved closer to Kathryn.

  
“You didn’t really answer me there,” Kathryn’s eyes sparkled grey-blue but didn’t hide her confusion.

  
“You’re not dead. But you’re not exactly alive right now either. But not me. I am quite gone. And yet here I am. Makes no sense as I was assimilated by the Borg a long time ago. Actually it was around the same time they nabbed a little girl named Annika. But maybe that was a connection you wanted to forget?”

  
Hearing Seven’s human name startled Janeway. She had never let herself make that connection. She’d never had confirmation Lucy was assimilated but the evidence abounded. And looking back on her first meeting with Seven of Nine, what had made her act? Fuck.

  
“Oh Lucy-I’ve missed you too-“

The tears welled up and Kathryn’s voice broke. And Lucy was there to wrap her strong arms around her. This only turned the tears to sobs. But Lucy understood. She knew Kathryn had never truly mourned her. Had never allowed herself to feel Lucy’s loss or the searing pain that came with it. So Lucy held Kathryn close and let her cry.

  
When Kathryn calmed enough to open her eyes, she realized they were sitting on that bench in Golden Gate Park. Lucy was still had her arms around her and Kathryn turned to rest her head on Lucy’s shoulder. She felt so real and right, Kathryn wanted to hold onto her forever.

  
“So what are we doing here, Lucy?”

  
“Oh honey, I’m just here for you. I really am dead. But the good news is that death freed me from the Collective. And the other good news is that you’re not dead. Not by a long shot.”

  
Tears were still streaming down Janeway’s face but she didn’t care. She was too busy trying to memorize every aspect of Lucy. It was too much. Her head was filled with so many questions but she couldn’t get a single one to her lips.

  
“Kathryn,” she said a little sharply,”if you keep living by the book, keep denying yourself-denying Seven-you will lose her.”  
Janeway pulled back and leveled her eyes at Lucy.

  
“There are too many reasons I shouldn’t, not now, or ever really. Not the least that losing you broke my heart irreparably, long ago. Mark never had a chance.”

  
“Seven is not Mark. And I think if you are honest, Kathryn, you’ll find your heart did mend. I will always love you-even with you being the most stubborn being in at least two quadrants. And I am begging you, go get your girl, before someone else does.”

  
Before Kathryn could protest, Lucy grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her just like the first time. Kathryn dissolved into the feeling of it, the heat of Lucy’s mouth on hers, their breath mingling, fingers grasping, closer, tighter-

  
And suddenly Kathryn was back in sick bay. She slowly forced her eyes open. Lucy was gone. Kathryn realized she must be alive for the pain that caused. Then she looked down, her eyes falling on a dozing Seven of Nine who’s metal tipped fingers were entwined with her own.

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking I’m at the end but these guys seem intent on taking their time.

It was dark all around. A green tinge hung in the distance. Seven wasn’t sure where to head but she could hear the captain in the distance. She needed to find her. To save her. The captain was in danger. But Seven hadn’t found her yet. She ran down another dark hallway and another. They were all deserted. Seven was beginning to panic. She knew she was failing. And then she thought she spotted Janeway at the end of the next corridor. She started to sprint, calling out, but the captain was shot by an immense blast of light and she fell before Seven could reach her.

  
“Seven.”

  
It was just a whisper but Seven’s eyes snapped open.

  
“Captain. I-you were damaged,” Seven’s voice shook. She looked down and realized she still held Janeway’s hand. As she tried to pull away, the captain tightened her grip and forced Seven to look back up at her. As Janeway opened her mouth to speak, the doctor strode up, oblivious to the moment he was interrupting.

  
“Welcome back Captain. How do you feel?” He busied himself with checking her scans and seeming satisfied, looked down at her, waiting for an answer.

  
“I’ve felt better. What the hell happened?” She was still holding Seven’s hand and she gave a little tug for effect.

  
“Species 669 returned and thinking we were with Captain Ransom, attacked us. I am also unclear of the details. They fired photonic weapons at us and I failed to protect you. You fell and I brought you here. Commander Chakotay secured the bridge and is looking for a place to land.” Seven looked away, feeling her cheeks flush in shame.

  
“I’m sure he’ll be by as soon as I hail him. Now you need rest but I think you’ve stabilized. I want to be sure the treatment is working-“

  
“And what treatment was that?” Janeway half glared. Her head ached too much for the real thing.

  
“Well the photonic blast sent you into a state of dimensional shock. I synthesized a solution that when mixed with some of Seven’s nanoprobes has helped to revive you.”

  
Janeway looked from the Doctor to Seven and back. Seven looked on the verge of tears. Janeway wanted to be able to address that without the EMH hovering.

  
“Well it seems to have worked. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to my quarters now.” Janeway started to sit up, ignoring the searing ache in her shoulder. Her wince gave her away.

  
“Please Captain, you need rest,” he pressed a hypospray to her neck. “For the pain. And if you can assure me that you will rest and rest only, I will release you to your quarters, but only if Seven stays with you and you wear the cortical monitor,” this was far more compromising than he liked but he knew his sick bay would be a zoo if the captain was there. At least in her quarters, Seven could keep them away.

  
“Thank you doctor, and I promise I will rest once I hear from Commander Chakotay.”

  
“Seven, I have an extra hypospray. It does have sedative effects but it should control any other discomfort in her shoulder.” He turned back to a Janeway, “I will continue to monitor you. The nanoprobes seem to have done there job but I’d like to see you in the morning regardless.”

  
“Thank you Doctor. I appreciate your discretion and your leeway,” Janeway got slowly to her feet. She was clad in maroon Starfleet issue scrubs. The doctor had to cut her uniform off of her. An act Seven somehow missed entirely.

“And if you don’t mind, I think we’ll skip the walk through the ship.” The captain had just reattached her comm badge.

  
“Seven,” the Doctor said, forestalling Janeway’s hail, “I meant what I said about the rest. The monitor will alert me if there’s any sign of physical distress.” He met Seven with a look she could not interpret. He dissolved before her just as the interior of the Captain’s quarters came into focus.

 

For a long moment they stared at each other. Seven wanted to apologize and beg forgiveness for not protecting her better. But she was malfunctioning and her voice was silent. Janeway’s head was swimming but she couldn’t take her eyes off Seven.

  
“Sev-“  
“Capt-“

They spoke at once, tangling over each other’s words.

“Captain, please sit down,” Seven finally said. Janeway wanted to protest but as the room was spinning, she conceded, sitting clumsily on her couch. Seven remained standing and Janeway couldn’t see her without turning.

  
“Seven, we need to talk,” she started.

  
Seven was fearing reproach or worse. Not only had she kissed her unbidden but she failed to protect her from harm. Seven had failed her twice and by her logic and deserved whatever punishment her captain chose.

  
The door chimed before Janeway could continue. It was late, nearly 2300 hours.

  
“Enter,” Janeway ordered and the doors slid open to reveal Tuvok and not Chakotay as she’d expected.

  
“Good Evening Captain, Seven.”

The Vulcan only strode a few feet into the room before standing stiffly, mirroring Seven’s stance.

“Commander Chakotay has the bridge. He sent me to brief you.”

Tuvok crossed over to the couch and handed Janeway a padd containing the briefing notes.

  
“Tuvok, old friend, I am glad to see you.”

  
“As I you. However, the Doctor has told me to keep this brief and so I shall. We were attacked by a semi-photonic species who mistook Voyager for the Equinox. They managed to board us and attack you before we apprehended them. While you were still unconscious, the Commander and I negotiated a truce with the aliens and returned the assailants. We are currently headed towards an uninhabited M class planet where we can conduct repairs to the shielding.”

  
“Thank you Tuvok, that was quite efficient,” Janeway smiled. “Please let the senior staff know I would like to meet with each of them tomorrow.”

  
“Will that be all, Captain?” Tuvok eyed the two women with an air of Vulcan style suspicion. He would make no comment but he was aware of a shift nonetheless.

  
“That is all. Thank you again Tuvok.”

  
Seven, per the Doctor’s orders, sealed the Captain’s quarters after Tuvok departed. Then she walked around the couch to face Janeway. Seven looked down and noticed the captain was pale and wincing slightly.

  
“Don’t just hover there, Seven, take a seat.” It wasn’t quite a command but it sounded like one to Seven. She moved to the other side of the couch, away from Janeway, and sat down heavily.

  
“You are damaged, Captain. Perhaps you should rest now as the Doctor ordered.”

  
“I don’t take commands on my own ship, Seven.”

  
Seven focused on the coffee table before them. Clearly her presence was no longer wanted by the Captain.

  
“Seven? Look at me.” That was a command and Seven forced her eyes up to see Janeway smiling at her. “Did you think I was angry with you?”

  
Seven was silent for a long moment. When she did finally find the words her eyes betrayed her uncertainty.

  
“I failed you. Twice. Anger seemed an appropriate response to expect.”

  
“Failed me? How do you figure that? Because they got off a lucky shot? I’m fine,” she said leaning towards Seven’s board stiff form. She winced again and sat back but her eyes held Seven’s.

  
“I-I kissed you,” Seven blurted with a stutter, sounding most un-Borglike.

  
“And I let you, Seven.” Janeway’s voice was low, full of smoke and whiskey and too many things unsaid. She watched as Seven’s eyes began to reveal her comprehension.

  
“Captain-“

  
“Seven I have a lot I want to say to you but I fear the doctor was correct. I’m not up for it tonight. Would you mind getting that spare hypospray, please. Just bring it in the bedroom. I’m going to replicate you some pajamas and take a fast hydroshower.”

Janeway stood gingerly and walked to her replicator. She returned with a T-shirt and pajama bottoms which she tossed at Seven before disappearing into the bedroom.

Seven’s mind was awhirl. The captain often confounded her but the captain was not acting like herself. Seven decided to obey instead of argue and carried the hypospray and the “pajamas” into the bedroom.

  
She had never been in the Janeway’s sleeping space before and the smell of Janeway over whelmed her. She was unsure how to proceed. She placed the hypospray on the nightstand as she heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom. She looked down at the clothing in her hand and back to the closed door of the bathroom. Her biosuit was more than sufficient and she did not plan on “sleeping”. However the captain expected her to wear the garments so Seven sighed softly to herself and released the clasp behind her neck.

The suit immediately lost cohesion and slipped to the ground leaving a very naked Seven of Nine standing next to the captain’s bed.

  
At the same moment, Janeway stepped out from the bathroom wearing only a white towel wrapped around her torso. She looked up to see Seven, all of Seven, and the shock and awe of it caused her to lose her grip on the towel. It fell to the deck in a heap as the two women openly gaped at each other.

  
“You are perfection,” Seven said surprising them both. Her sapphire eyes were wide with awestruck desire.

  
Janeway blinked, her breathing heavy and then fought back her senses. She tore her eyes from the goddess standing before her. Seven was more beautiful than Janeway had ever realized.

Janeway’s mouth went dry and her pulse thundered ever southward. She forced herself to bend and pick up her fallen towel. Her legs shook and she looked up to see Seven pull the T-shirt over her perfect breasts. Steadying herself, Janeway stood as she wrapped the towel back around her still damp body.

  
Seven recovered as well scrambling into the pajamas without saying another word. She was not prepared for the sight of Kathryn Janeway with no clothing.

She was more perfect than Seven could have imagined. Seven’s heart pounded and her face grew hot. She had to look away.

  
When she looked back up, Janeway was wearing a red satin nightgown. The sight did not restore Seven’s voice. Her eyes drifted to Janeway’s injured shoulder that sported a glowing bruise that seemed to pulse. Her eyes traveled around the hemline of the dress and settled on Janeway’s cleavage.

  
“Seven, you’re staring,” Janeway said drawing the blue eyes back to her own.

  
“I apologize Captain,” Seven finally managed to say.

  
“I think under the circumstances you can call me Kathryn.”

  
“I apologize, Kathryn.”

Her name sounded like a caress as it dripped from Seven’s lips and landed somewhere in the vicinity of Kathryn’s abdomen. Janeway shook her head and the pain in her shoulder suddenly blazed. Her face must have blanched because Seven was suddenly next to her. Janeway sat down on the bed.

  
“How can I assist you C-Kathryn?” Seven’s face was creased with worry.

  
“I’m ok,” Kathryn said, trying in vain to be reassuring. “Just help me with the hypospray, please.”  
Seven reached over and grabbed the meds then waited for Kathryn to tilt her head to one side. With a hiss it was done and Kathryn sat back against the pillows.

  
“The Doctor seemed to think that dose would knock me out, but I don’t buy it. I just wish I was more clear headed. I lowant-to-you-butttt-“ the next noise was a low snort. The good captain had passed out cold.

  
Seven pulled the covers up over the lightly snoring redhead and ordered the lights to turn off. She took a last look at Kathryn Janeway, her profile highlighted by the streaky starlight of the viewport.

 

Seven wasn’t sure how long she stayed staring but she did finally force her feet to carry her to the living room. She sat down on the couch and noticed several padds stacked on the coffee table. She reached for the top one and unlocked it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this so far. I appreciate all the comments and kudos! You guys are great.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you guys. Your kudos and feedback make all the nerves worth it. 
> 
> Second I am still working through the last chapters but they are nearly done. Won’t be long now!

 

Seven read through briefing reports for the different departments but soon grew bored with their inefficient conveyances of information. She rose from her place on the couch. It was chilly in the living room and Seven was unaccustomed to the sensation. Her biosuits regulated her body temperature. A shiver coursed through her giving her a start. And before she realized where she was headed, she found herself standing in the bedroom doorway, gazing at her captain.

  
Janeway was dreaming and she was making indistinct sounds that Seven could not decipher. On the other side of the dream, Kathryn was riding a horse, her horse, Archie. They were galloping in pursuit of some unseen goal. The wind whipped around their joined bodies, Archie’s muscles moving smoothly beneath Kathryn. She could feel the sweat running off her face and she wiped it from her eyes as she scanned ahead. A fence lay ahead of them, marking the edge of the Janeway farm. Kathryn tried to dissuade Archie but too late. They took the jump hard and Kathryn lost her seat. She flailed in the air seeking any purchase before falling heavily onto her shoulder. She could hear laughter behind her and she scrambled to her feet.

  
Lucy strode out of the trees and towards Kathryn. She was smiling with the sun at her back. Kathryn had to squint to make her out.

  
“You’re really here aren’t you?” Kathryn’s contralto voice asked though she suspected the answer.

  
“Thank Seven for that. It is her nanoprobes that have allowed us to communicate like this.”

  
“I never thought I’d see you again Lucy. I never thought I’d get to tell you I loved you and all these years haven’t changed that.”

  
“I love you too Kathryn. I knew far before you that it was your love for me that allowed you to free Seven from the Collective. You were so good at forgetting by then that I didn’t even occur to you. But can you deny it now?

  
“And knowing she was the one you were pursuing in the dream? Knowing she’s standing in your doorway right now?”

Lucy kissed Kathryn lightly on the cheek and quietly walked back in the direction she’d come. When Kathryn turned back to search for Seven, the scene changed and she was suddenly bathed in green light. Kathryn couldn’t make out anything or anyone. Her heart was pounding and Seven was nowhere. She gave up and finally just screamed Seven’s name.

 

Seven hadn’t moved from the doorway despite Janeway’s increased tossing and turning. She had heard the name ‘Lucy’ as well as her own but when the captain screamed for her she quickly closed the distance to the bed.

  
Janeway’s eyes snapped open and she sat up too fast. She found she’d knocked the cortical monitor off her temple and was a little surprised the EMH hadn’t appeared. Then it occurred to her that Seven was the one who’d set the privacy lock. The good doctor couldn’t override a Borg algorithm and Seven had clearly been efficient.

  
“Capt-Kathryn you were dreaming,” Seven said sounding slightly breathless. Seven reached forward to take Kathryn’s hand. That was all the leverage the captain needed to pull the flustered ex-Borg to sit next to her on the bed.

  
For a moment Seven believed her cortical node was short circuiting as a wave of pure energy swept over her entire body. Seven looked up and saw the same energy reflected in the ion storm of Kathryn’s dark blue eyes. And then without words or thought, Seven leaned into Kathryn and they were kissing.

  
There were countless things that needed to be said but Kathryn forgot all of them at the feeling of Seven’s mouth meeting her own. The sensation was so intense that Kathryn lost herself in it entirely. It was more than she had ever felt in a kiss. Even with Lucy. This was more. More heat, more volatile, more of herself. And for the first time in her life, Kathryn Janeway accepted that intensity and volatility as her own. Lucy had opened the door all those years ago but it was Seven who had made her step through and accept it, accept herself just as Seven struggled to do.

  
And now, without hiding or pretense, Kathryn kissed Seven back with everything that she was. As their tongues battled, Kathryn pulled Seven forward until she was lying flush atop the smaller woman. The air rushed from Kathryn’s lungs at the impact but she was so distracted by the feeling of Seven’s breasts on top of her own that she’d forgotten to breathe anyway.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

            Seven couldn’t think. She could barely breathe. She could feel heat surging between their bodies as Kathryn pulled her close enough to slot their legs together. Gasping Seven finally broke the kiss, looking down into the abyss of Kathryn’s eyes. Kathryn was smiling broadly and Seven quirked her ocular implant.

            Without a word, Kathryn reached one hand behind Seven’s head pulling Seven’s mouth back to her own. Her other hand snaked under the hem of Seven’s T-shirt and her fingers began to trace a slow path upward. Seven met Kathryn’s mouth with a kiss and moaned as she felt soft fingers caress her hip, then her abdomen, then the scarred skin surrounding the metallic bands of a remaining implant. Seven startled and sat straight up at the contact. Kathryn pulled her hand away but Seven caught it smiling. She placed Kathryn’s hand back on her stomach before reaching for the hem of her T-shirt. A moment later Seven of Nine was topless and it was Kathryn’s turn gape.

            Kathryn couldn’t restrain herself and she reached both hands behind Seven’s back and pulled her close enough to take one of the pink nipples between her teeth. Seven yelped at the contact surprising them both. But Kathryn continued, drawing the nipple all the way between her lips and circling it with her tongue.

            “Oh-oh-Kathryn-“ Seven moaned, sounding extremely human. It was all the encouragement Kathryn needed to move a hand to Seven’s other breast. She traced circles over the soft skin before taking the pebbled nipple between her fingers. As her tongue moved in circles, a moan escaped her own lips and Seven bucked into her with a grunt of her own.

            Seven’s skin was aflame wherever Kathryn touched. She may have had the knowledge of thousands of species but knowing had not prepared her for feeling. Kathryn Janeway had been proving that from the first moment the met. And now Seven understood. She could comprehend as Kathryn’s hands encircled her. This was love. This was the undefinable. And as the thought flickered through her cortical node, Kathryn’s lips came in contact with her skin. Thought was replaced by electric sensations, by movements and sounds she could not control.

            Kathryn was fighting for control herself. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of Seven astride her, it was not serving her purpose. Disregarding the twinge in her shoulder, Kathryn sat up and nudged Seven further and further sideways. Then in one quick move, Kathryn flipped them, pinning Seven on her back. For a split second, Kathryn was envious of Seven’s eidetic memory. The sight of Seven, blonde hair spilling around her cast back head, the line down her long neck to her heaving breasts, was one she wanted to save forever.

            Seven took advantage of Kathryn’s pause and moved to quickly divest the redhead of the satin nightgown still separating them. It was Kathryn’s turn to arch an eyebrow as Seven’s mouth fell open. A smile crept over the redhead’s face and Seven had never seen a sight more beautiful. She fought to muster her voice.

            “Omega is imperfect when compared to you,” she said in a much lower register than she ever spoke. The effect of her words combined with the throaty voice pummeled Janeway, making her wetter than she thought possible.

            “Oh Seven-“ but words failed her.

            Instead, Kathryn leaned forward, planting her hands on either side of Seven’s head, and captured the waiting lips in a searing kiss. All of Seven’s assimilated knowledge had not prepared her for that kiss. Nothing could have. And as Kathryn’s tongue moved over hers, Seven’s eyes slid out of focus. Kathryn’s kisses traveled the length of her jaw before beginning a nipping trail down Seven’s swan neck and continuing further. She once again took Seven’s nipple between her teeth, licking between the tiny bites. Seven arched her back, thrusting her breast further into Kathryn’s mouth as her tongue picked up speed.

            Seven was quickly becoming unhinged and Kathryn switched to her other breast. Worried she might injure Kathryn, Seven wrapped her Borg hand around the metal bed frame and none too soon.

            Kathryn had begun to trail kisses lower. She paused when she reached the metallic bands and looked up at Seven before trailing two fingers over the first band. Her fingers brushed over warm scars and cool metal as Seven’s eyes fluttered. When Kathryn replaced her fingers with her mouth Seven moaned loud enough to be heard in the Alpha Quadrant. Her tongue traced each band as Seven began to buck against her.

            Kathryn’s hands moved to Seven’s hips and she grasped the waistband of the pajama pants. With one quick motion, Kathryn sat back on her heels, pulling the soft pants with her. She marveled for a moment at the long legs before her before pulling the pants free and tossing them to the ground. Her eyes traveled over implants and scars and perfectly formed muscles before falling upon the thatch of blonde at the apex. The she lifted Seven’s left leg and placed a kiss on the starburst implant on her ankle. Seven shuddered as Kathryn continued to plant kisses in a line all the way up the long leg before her. With each new sound from Seven, Kathryn felt herself moving ever faster. Her own arousal threatened to overtake her as she placed a kiss on the silky skin of Seven’s inner thigh and inhaled deeply.    The scent of lightning and ocean air engulfed Kathryn and she was swept away by Seven’s want of her.

           Seven’s moans became louder and more guttural as Kathryn parted her sparse curls making first contact with her clit. Kathryn’s mouth watered as she drew her tongue around the folds of Seven’s sex, licking her way slowly and tortuously until she thrust her tongue deep into Seven’s pulsing cunt. All of a sudden Kathryn was awash in Seven. The velvet walls of Seven’s pussy closed around Kathryn’s tongue, inviting her ever deeper. She could feel Seven’s hand reach behind her head pulling her closer to Seven’s bucking hips. Kathryn thrust with her tongue as Seven began to scream.

           Seeking better purchase Kathryn replaced her tongue with two fingers, thrusting deeply and curling her fingers. Her tongue moved up to circle Seven’s clit. There was a sound of crunching metal drowned out by animalistic grunts. Kathryn could hear nothing but her own pulse throbbing into Seven’s. They moved together seamlessly until Kathryn drew Seven’s clit between her lips and hummed. It was too much for Seven who screamed Kathryn’s name incoherently as she was borne into a thunderous, earthshaking orgasm that felt without end.

           Kathryn stilled her fingers as Seven began to come down. She stole a look up the lithe, glistening body before her. Seven’s breast swayed as she gasped for air. She withdrew her fingers slowly, lapping her tongue in their wake. Then she trailed her tongue back upwards, intent on another pass, when she felt Seven pull her away and back up her body.

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little comic relief.

Meanwhile outside the Captain’s quarters…

 

            The Doctor was annoyed. He had failed to raise Seven nor the Captain on the comm. There was little reason for concern but he was feeling anxious nonetheless. The behavior of Seven towards the Captain was indicative of a possible shift in their relationship. The implications of that made him pace faster though he was loathe to admit why. He tried to put himself at ease by ordering up some music to calm his nerves. A minute into his first aria was interrupted by a buzz. Captain Janeway’s monitor had become disengaged. Well, he’d warned them about that. He attempted to transfer himself to the Captain’s quarters but his command was rebuffed. He sighed dramatically at the failure and set off on foot, grumbling crankily about the danger of privacy seals.

            He arrived on Deck Three and proceeded to the door of the Captain’s quarters. He rang, once, twice, by the third time he realized it wasn’t transmitting. That was it! He hailed B’Lanna who, angry at being awakened at 0200, growled something nonsensical but conceded to come anyway.

            B’Lanna was skeptical of the doctor’s request to gain entry. She understood his concern, or at least she had until hers ears picked up something even Seven’s magic seal couldn’t block. B’Lanna definitely heard Seven say Omega. But she hadn’t _said_ it per se. It was more like a moan, in a pitch B’Lanna had never heard from Seven. B’Lanna’s eyes grew wide as her comprehension grew but before she could voice her concern to the doctor, Chakotay had ambled up to the the two of them.

            “I thought you had the bridge,” B’Lanna said as she clambered to her feet.

            “Harry has it now. I logged myself off and thought I’d see how the Captain was doing.”

            “I wish I could tell you,” quipped the EMH in his snippiest tone.

            “He wants me to override the privacy seal but I’m not sure that’s a great idea,” B’Lanna said hoping Chakotay caught on to the wide side eye she gave him.

            He didn’t but before he could reply there was a sound of crunching metal punctuated by a throaty scream.

            “That can’t be good,” Chakotay said thickly, “that sounded like Seven. I think you should override the seal.”

            B’lanna rolled her eyes but was too curious to completely disregard what could be construed an order.

            “I think you’re wrong but I’ll give it a go,” she shot back but knelt down anyway. She quickly removed the plating hiding a panel at knee level and punched in a series of commands. Nothing happened. She tried again but to no avail. She tried every combination she could think but none worked. She was about to unleash a string of very colorful Klingon when she saw Tuvok walk up to their awkward gathering.

            He stopped just before them and looked from face to face ending on B’Lanna.

            “Please desist, Lieutenant,” he commanded. Another, more distinctive howl echoed over the soundproof seal.

            “But Tuvok, the Doctor cannot read the Captain’s life signs, and we can hear sounds of a struggle,” Chakotay countered, his face flushing a deep red.

            “Computer,” the Vulcan called, “please confirm Captain Janeway’s life signs.”

            “Captain Janeway is in her quarters. There are two life signs in the Captain’s quarters,” the cool voice of the computer replied.

            “From the evidence available, I do not believe the Captain to be in danger. Please resume your previous activities.” Ever logical Tuvok.

            “But-“ Chakotay bullheadedly persevered.

            “I do not believe it was a struggle you heard.” Tuvok’s side-eye met B’Lanna and she reached to replace the door panel as quickly as she’d removed it.

            “Well, if Tuvok is correct, I think it might be us that will be in distress if the Captain finds us skulking at her door.”

            Tuvok’s look had been all the confirmation B’Lanna needed. First the little scene in sick bay. And then, well, she knew what she heard. It had been practically Klingon. So B’Lanna’s curiosity lost to her self-preservation and for once she let the subject drop.

           “Well if you’re all done with your spying, I’m going back to bed,” B’Lanna announced. Then she stalked away, strangely silent.

            The Doctor looked at Chakotay as a realization finally began to dawn over both of them. Tuvok noticed the sheepish expressions and bid them goodnight.

           “You don’t think-I mean-with Seven?” Chakotay sputtered disbelieving.

           “I didn’t want to believe myself,” the EMH drooped as they reached the turbolift.

           Chakotay was still sputtering when the doors closed before them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight. Thanks for all the kudos and feedback!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Seven was still twitching with aftershocks as she pulled Kathryn back up to face her. She thought her cortical node had failed for good when she saw stars. The node had already overloaded with info but the force of the orgasm sent her plunging through star-streaked space, awash in colors she had never seen with human eyes. She felt her muscles tense and she heard a scream rip from her throat. And then she was pulling Kathryn back to her, pulling her until they were flush, locked together, one.

  
Kathryn looked up from Seven’s shoulder and opened her mouth but Seven turned her head quickly and silenced her thoughts with a kiss. She could taste herself on Kathryn’s lips and it only served to drive her desire higher. With incredibly efficient speed, Seven managed to reverse their bodies without breaking the kiss.

  
Gasping for breath, Kathryn fell back against her mattress and marveled at the sight of Seven smiling above her.

  
“I love you,” Kathryn half-whispered, her voice thick with her unreleased desire. She hadn’t meant to speak let alone say that but as Seven’s smile grew, Kathryn knew it was the truest words she’d ever spoken.

  
“I love you as well, my Kathryn,” Seven beamed, her eyes a crystal clear blue in the darkness. “Now stop talking.”

  
It was certainly a command and as Kathryn opened her mouth in protest, Seven dropped lower and captured a nipple between her teeth. She was still smiling as Kathryn let loose a growling purr and pulled Seven closer. Seven allowed her Borg hand to trail to Kathryn’s other breast. The metal tipped fingers swept up, cupping her entire breast, exploring. Seven shuddered with Kathryn, her Borg fingers incredibly sensitive. She kneaded and stroked and teased all while laving the other nipple until it was nearly too much.

  
“Seven-ohh-“ Kathryn moaned, quickly tumbling out of control.   
Seven swiped her tongue over the nipple her Borg fingers held. Kathryn bucked and moaned, each sensation running through Seven’s body simultaneously.

Seven was drowning in Kathryn. The taste of her skin captivated her, the smoky, salty, sandalwood scents enveloped her, and Seven was lost in Kathryn Janeway. She moved slowly down Kathryn’s slim body, kissing and licking, leaving a hot, wet trail in her wake.

  
Kathryn was beyond lost. She barely knew her name. She’d never been more aroused in her life. She knew there was a puddle forming beneath her already. Seven was disassembling her piece by piece. All she could think of were Seven’s fingers and Seven’s tongue and where they would roam next. She felt herself cry out as Seven’s long fingers found their way between her legs.

  
Seven planted a kiss on the hip bone before her. She let her Borg hand trail between Kathryn’s legs, stroking the satiny skin slowly, deliberately. She flattened her mouth on the hollow above the hip and sucked the delicate flesh as two of her metallic fingers parted Kathryn’s sopping wet auburn curls.

  
“Ohh—god Seven— yes--“

  
Kathryn’s hips canted and Seven pulled back to reveal a perfect hickey. She shifted still lower as her fingers played in the copious wetness. Then Seven could resist no more. Her mouth was suddenly on Kathryn and her fingers moved lower to tease Kathryn’s cunt.

  
“Fuck me Seven—please!” It was a plea and a command and for once Seven did not hesitate to obey, sliding two fingers deep inside Kathryn.

  
“More,” Kathryn gasped and inadvertently squeezed Seven between her thighs. Seven heard the muffled direction and complied by adding a third finger, stretching Kathryn as she filled her.

  
Kathryn screamed incoherently in response and moved her hips to take as much of Seven as she could. Seven caught her rhythm and began to thrust her metal tipped fingers deeper. Her tongue swirled and flicked over Kathryn’s clit as their movements became increasingly erratic. Seven held Kathryn’s hip steady with her human hand, fighting to keep in contact, leaving tiny bruises in her wake.

  
Seven curled her fingers suddenly, reaching the rough patch she sought, and thrusting harder to hit it again and again. Kathryn was delirious and moved with Seven, screaming her lust into the night. And, when Seven pulled her clit lightly between her teeth, the flood began as Kathryn came, the tautness of her every muscle exploding into a supernova before her eyes.

  
Seven was drenched but never wanted to move again. She wanted to live between Kathryn’s legs forever. Her fingers were still deep inside Kathryn and she wiggled them, causing Kathryn to jolt and reach for Seven’s free hand. Reluctantly Seven drew her face back and allowed Kathryn to pull her level. She did not withdraw her fingers and her eyes were wide as she met Kathryn’s.

  
“You’re incredible,” Kathryn panted.

  
“We’ve barely begun,” Seven said impishly as she slowly wiggled her fingers. A light vibration seemed to fill Kathryn and her eyes grew wider still. Seven’s fingers continued thrum and hum deep inside her, causing Kathryn’s hips to buck and her breath hitch. She was captive to Seven’s touch, powerless to stop the force of her desire. But she refused to let Seven have the upper hand like that. At least not yet.

  
“I need to feel you,” Kathryn husked and without waiting, reached Seven’s own dripping pussy. She thrust two fingers forward, then three. They moved together, a single entity, no beginning, no end, just the endless line of infinity. Omega. Seven slid her fingers back to Kathryn’s clit, one on each side, just as she felt Kathryn’s thumb circle her own. Without warning, Seven captured Kathryn’s mouth in a kiss. The kiss turned quickly to a scream as they tipped over the edge of ecstasy together, so throughly entangled they no longer cared who they were.   
They came to, entwined and still breathing hard. Seven’s arms held Kathryn close against her and she could feel their heartbeats begin to calm, settling into a synchronized rhythm.

  
“I meant what I said,” Kathryn said once she recovered her voice. “I love you.”

  
She looked up at Seven smiling shyly in the starlight. Seven reached down and ran a finger across Kathryn’s cheek, catching a tear in its tracks.

  
“Then why do you cry?” A look of concern ghosted over Seven’s flushed face.

  
“Because I’m happy. Because I love you. And I can say I love you. And I know I’m not making much sense-“

  
“You are making perfect sense, my Kathryn. I am not sure I could describe how you make me feel even if I knew every word of every language in existence.”

  
“I think you just did pretty well right there,” Kathryn murmured, overwhelmed by the enormity of Seven’s words.

  
“And you will inform me about Lucy in due time,” Seven smirked, quirking her eye at Kathryn who was now sputtering.

  
“Of-how-“

  
“You said her name. In your sleep. Then you screamed mine. It was-effective.”

  
Kathryn blinked then tried in vain to reply but instead she began to shiver. The shiver became a yawn.

  
“You need rest Kathryn,” Seven said sounding downright spousal. She then untangled them enough to reach the covers that had fallen to the floor. She draped them over their quickly cooling bodies. “We can talk as much as you like later today. Unless you do not wish me to stay?”  
“If you leave this bed now, Seven of Nine, I will never forgive you,” Kathryn beamed, “now get over here and warm me up, please.”  
“I will comply.”

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen-Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this through. All the kudos and comments have been fantastic and inspiring. It is always great to write for enthusiastic readers. Kudos to you all!

 

Epilogue

 

            The lights were low in the Coeur de Lyon. What little there was flickered from the candles set on empty tables. A piano rambled tunelessly, played by a nondescript hologram wearing a tuxedo. Only one table was occupied. It bore two nearly empty wine glasses. Next to them, dancing in the candlelight, was a single red rose suspended in an unrealistically narrow vase. And sitting partially obscured by both the rose and the darkness was Kathryn Janeway. She was dressed, per Seven’s request, in Katrine’s white tuxedo.

            They’d just had a lovely dinner and were halfway through their second bottle of wine when Seven rose abruptly. Kathryn looked up at her, not wanting to miss any opportunity to watch Seven move in that dress. The black silk shimmered like quicksilver before her and Kathryn let her eyes wander freely around the perfect curves of her new lover.

            It had been nearly two weeks since last they’d met at the nightclub. Two weeks. But a lifetime ago, Kathryn thought. Seven had turned on the light in her. She wasn’t sure what her effect on Seven really was. She was still her cool and collected self when around the crew. Seven glowed when they were alone and that shift was palpable. All Kathryn knew was she couldn’t keep her eyes off her.

            They had indeed talked at great length when they finally awoke from the stupor of their first night together. But not before they had to face a concerned senior staff and one incensed doctor. Seven’s Borg seal had been more than efficient, in fact no one could manage to override it. B’Lanna had tried every trick she knew. But her anger had ebbed the moment she’d laid eyes on Seven and the Captain.

            While they had made no announcement about what had transpired in the Captain’s quarters, it was clear to everyone in that Briefing Room that something had shifted. A calm satisfaction surrounded the two women, that was undeniable. Plus the captain had an enormous hickey peeking out above her four pips. It did not go unnoticed.

            Janeway knew they would have to make things official soon enough. She had already spoken to both Tuvok and Chakotay at some length but for the moment she was content to ride out the rest of this little honeymoon with Seven. Only the Doctor had managed to give them any real grief. And even that was because he was furious Seven had managed to lock him out He’d spent long hours worrying and did not enjoy the very human sensation of helpless anxiety.

            Seven had been patient while Kathryn ran around being the captain. The Doctor had forced her to resume her regeneration cycles but he conceded it was only needed every forty-eight hours. But she hated being separated from Kathryn even that much. They would have to find a way around that. Seven had already adapted to life with Kathryn. She knew the practicals were only a technicality at this point.

            Kathryn had a softening effect on Seven, soothing and smoothing away some of the sharper edges of Seven’s stoic exterior. Unbeknownst to Kathryn, Seven was having a similar effect on her command mask. And while the captain still had to employ it, the effect was more porous, allowing the light of Kathryn Janeway to still shine through. Seven’s love made it impossible for Kathryn to keep her emotions from her fine featured face. But she was not weakened by that as she had once feared. Instead Kathryn Janeway appeared fortified by the prismatic light Seven inspired within her.

            And now that light was hovering above her, looking ever so slightly awkward as she leaned down to face Kathryn. The music shifted to a tune Kathryn recognized but couldn’t name.

            “What are you doing, darling?” Kathryn smiled up at her frozen blonde love.

            “Madame,” husked Seven, doing her best to imitate Katrine’s accent, “may I have this dance?”

            Kathryn watched the color rise in Seven’s wine rouged cheeks before answering. She knew, just knew she was about to be entrapped somehow. The blonde bombshell liked nothing more than to wrong foot her and that had only increased now that Seven had ample ammo. Kathryn had told Seven things she’d never said aloud before, especially about Lucy. It had lifted such a weight off Kathryn’s shoulders to finally confess that she didn’t begrudge Seven an iota of that data, however embarrassing some of it was.

 

            “But of course, Mademoiselle,” purred Kathryn in her best Katrine.

            Seven’s eyes sparkled aquamarine as she extended her white gloved hand for Kathryn to take. She pulled Kathryn up and to the small parquet dance floor.

            “You know, I’m wearing the suit, you should be letting me lead,” Kathryn half-protested as Seven practically pulled her off her feet and onto the floor. Seven’s strength had a way of sneaking up on her.

            “I fail to see how this garment,” Seven retorted, pulling on the white lapels until Kathryn was pressed against her, “could be an adequate exchange for what you lack in height.”

            Kathryn’s mouth gaped at Seven’s brazenness not to mention accuracy.

            “Was that a joke, Seven?” She quipped before smiling.

            “I suppose it was, Kathryn.”

            And with that Seven dropped one hand to Kathryn’s waist and proceeded to take the lead. The music seemed to swell and Seven drew Kathryn closer, moving in time to the music. And then Seven began to sing.

 

             Seems like dreams like I always had

             Could be, should be making me glad

             Why am I blue?

             It's up to you to explain

 

 

Kathryn was captivated and wrapped her arms all the way around Seven. They began to sway more than dance as Seven continued to sing.

 

             I'm thinking maybe, baby, I'll go away

             Someday, some way, you'll come

             and say it's you I need

             And you'll be pleading in vain

             It had to be you, had to be you

 

 

Tears welled in the corners of Kathryn’s eyes. Where had Seven found this song?

 

             I wondered around, finally found somebody who

             Could make me be true, could make me be blue

             And even be glad just to be sad

             Thinking of you

 

Above Kathryn’s eye-line, Seven’s eyes were gathering moisture as well. The closer Kathryn clung, the harder it was to keep the tears from falling.

 

              Some others I've seen

              Might never be mean, might never be cross

              I tried to be boss, but they wouldn't do

              'Cause nobody else gave me a thrill

 

             With all your faults I love you still

             Had to be you, crazy old you, had to be you

 

 

            Seven finished with gusto, ignoring her tears until she looked down on Kathryn’s streaked face.

 

            “Oh Seven I love you,” Kathryn whispered reaching around Seven’s neck and pulled her into a torrid kiss. When they finally broke apart gasping, the tears had been replaced by extremely goofy smiles.

 

            “You know Kathryn, that this has proved my original hypothesis?” The song had ended and the next began unnoticed. Seven still held Kathryn in her arms as they swayed slowly in time.

           

            “And what was that exactly? You never did explain,” Kathryn’s eyes widened as she waited for the blow.

 

            “I had put forth that recreating an environment could recreate the same order of actions stored in my cortical node.”

 

            “And what does that mean,” Kathryn’s heart thumped fearing the answer.

 

            “When I sang that song for Katrine,” Seven said quirking her implant, “she kissed me.”

 

            Kathryn’s eyes grew wider than Seven thought possible as a blush galloped across her the redhead’s freckled face. Fearing she had misjudged, Seven moved to loosen her grip but Kathryn held her tight.

 

            “Well,” she said dropping her voice, “it’s a good thing for you that your hypothesis was sound.”

 

            Kathryn stood on her tiptoes and kissed Seven hard and long, memorizing every molecule. As Seven kissed her back, Kathryn whimpered before breaking away. Smiling, she looked at Seven’s arrogant confusion.

 

            “Holodeck time will expire in one minute.” The flat voice of the computer interrupted.

 

            “That’s too bad,” Kathryn said with a sigh. “I wanted to see how your hypothesis would develop.”

 

            “There are many hypotheses I have posited between you and I,” the impish look had returned. “Perhaps one involving your Ready Room would suffice for this evening.”

 

            And with that, Kathryn Janeway’s jaw did drop as she realized that in Seven of Nine, she had finally met her match.

 

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Song credits:
> 
> “It Had To Be You” credit:  
> Songwriters: Isham Jones / Gus Kahn  
> It Had to Be You lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc
> 
> “As Time Goes By” credit:  
> Songwriters: Herman Hupfeld  
> As Time Goes By lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
